herofandomcom-20200223-history
Coco Pommel
Coco Pommel, or Miss Pommel, is a female Earth pony and supporting character who appears in the episodes Rarity Takes Manehattan, Equestria Games, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, Made in Manehattan, and The Saddle Row Review. She is a Bridleway dressmaker and Suri Polomare's former assistant. Development and design Coco is an Earth pony with an off-white coat and two-tone blue mane and tail. She has a similar color scheme to S04E20 Unnamed Earth Mare #1. She wears a white-bordered lavender sailor collar with a scarlet tie and a tri-shade hair clip in the back of her mane. Her cutie mark is a lavender floppy hat with a scarlet feather. Her name is a reference to Coco Chanel,2 a famous French fashion designer and iconic perfumer. The word "pommel" is a term for the front of a saddle, also commonly known as the "swell" in the West. On April 3, 2014, the official Facebook page of Gameloft's mobile game was asked regarding the game's addition of Trenderhoof, Astro Pony, and Richard the Hoovenheart "pretty random selection if you ask me, why not Coco Pommel?" and responded "Well, Coco Pommel is a nice idea too. We'll keep that in mind."3 In mid-May 2015, IDW's Bobby Curnow stated regarding My Little Pony: Friends Forever "I think characters like Cheese and Coco are ripe for FF... neither have been pitched though, if I recall correctly."4 Prior to the airing of The Saddle Row Review, her name in official material was changed to "Miss Pommel" due to legal reasons.5 Depiction in the series Season four Coco is employed by Suri Polomare as her assistant during Rarity Takes Manehattan and accompanies her during Manehattan's Fashion Week. She is responsible for making the dresses; after Suri copies Rarity's designs and her fabric, she tasks Coco with making the dresses. Coco is depicted as a soft-spoken and somewhat shy pony. She is routinely put down by Suri, especially when she remarks that Coco almost got her disqualified when remaking her dresses with Rarity's fabric—Coco defends herself stating she was simply trying to make sure Suri would win. Throughout the episode, she unwillingly backs up Suri's comments and lies towards Rarity and her friends. Coco appears near the end of the episode and presents Rarity with her trophy from Fashion Week. She explains that Suri lied to Rarity and her friends about her losing in the hope that she would win by default should Rarity’s absence be counted as a forfeit. She also says that working with Suri for so long gave her the impression that it "really is everypony for herself" in Manehattan. However, after seeing the generosity Rarity showed to her friends and the generosity they reciprocated, she realized that there is more for her out there, so she quit her job as Suri's assistant. She then presents Rarity with a small gift of a spool of rainbow-colored thread as a thank you. Rarity offers Coco a job with her friend to make all the costumes for his next show, to which Coco exhibits a subtle excitement. She is last seen waving her new friends goodbye at the Manehattan train station. In the episode Equestria Games, Coco Pommel appears in the stadium crowd during the opening ceremony of the titular event. Coco makes a cameo during Let the Rainbow Remind You in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Season five She appears in the season five episode Made in Manehattan. She posts flyers around Manehattan asking for volunteers to help put together the Midsummer Theater Revival, an event that she states that she loved participating in when she was a filly. She receives some help in the form of Rarity and Applejack, who were summoned to Manehattan by the Cutie Map. Season six Miss Pommel appears in The Saddle Row Review. Rarity hires her as a salespony for her Manehattan boutique, but she comes down with a cold, preventing her from working during the grand opening. Other depictions Software Miss Pommel appears in Hasbro's Friendship Celebration app. Coco Pommel is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game. Her in-game description states, "A talented seamstress inspiring the fashionistas of Equestria, Coco Pommel knows how to stirrup a buzz with her majestic dress designs!" IDW comics Coco Pommel appears on page 11 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #23 under the control of kelpie magic. Chapter books Coco appears in the audience for opening night of The Singing Stallion in Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama. Merchandise In merchandise, Coco Pommel is named "Coco Pommel" and "Miss Pommel" interchangeably, each with a trademark symbol. A Fashion Style brushable toy of Coco Pommel was displayed at the 2015 New York Toy Fair. An articulated poseable toy under the name "Miss Pommel" was released in the Explore Equestria toy line. In the Enterplay collectible card game, Canterlot Nights expansion set cards #69 C and #Pƒ2 of Coco Pommel list her name with a trademark symbol and give her the description "Coco never forgets to pay it forward as she builds a name for herself in the Manehattan fashion scene." In the expansion set The Crystal Games, card #62 R of Coco Pommel gives her the description "Any designer can make something nice from new fabric. It takes a real talent to take old scraps and make them useful once more!" In the expansion set Absolute Discord, cards #67 C and #ƒ30 of Coco give her the description "It doesn't matter if times are tough or business is booming, Coco Pommel will always be on time with a smile on her face." In the expansion set Marks in Time, card #71 U of Coco gives her the description "Coco Pommel never forgot her first time helping with community theatre, where she painted sets for a performance of The Wizard of Oatz." Coco Pommel appears on the fan-designed WeLoveFine T-shirt "I Heart Coco" and is shown on Acidfree's first art print.6 Navigation Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Supporters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Pure Good Category:Female Category:False Antagonist Category:Insecure Category:Victims Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Defectors Category:Pacifists Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Neutral Good Category:Loyal Category:Honest